


No Space

by TheGreenHouse



Series: The AUs [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Kinda Cracky, One Shot, Short, ft thirsty lexa and cool as a cucumber clarke, lexa in a literal closet, sassy Anya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenHouse/pseuds/TheGreenHouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An empty closet leaves an empty heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Space

**Author's Note:**

> The Closet One Shot
> 
> An empty closet leaves an empty heart.
> 
> some foul language

Groaning, Lexa picked up the seemingly endless amount of boxes pouring out of Anya’s room. “How much can one person honestly fit inside the a closet?” “I didn’t complain when I had to help you pack up all your fucking candles, and categorize them by scent.” 

Huffing Lexa continued to carry the boxes to place them outside their apartment. Thinking of the warm shower waiting for her once she FINALLY finished taking out all of Anya’s boxes full of clothing. 

Deep in her thoughts, Lexa didn’t notice the blonde coming down the hallway. Bumping into a foreign object, Lexa struggled to not let the box she was currently holding, fall. 

With an apology already forming on her lips, Lexa looked up to only have her words die and her throat seem instantly dry.  
Staring at the finest legs she had ever seen, her gaze slowly traveled up only to pause at what is possibly the greatest pair of breasts she has ever laid her eyes upon. 

When her leering was finally over, Lexa glanced up to find the most electrifying pair of blue eyes, deep as the ocean, staring right at her. 

A blush already starting to form, Lexa took a deep breath, “Sorry, my sister likes to hoard clothing, and I’m just helping her clean out her closet. I doubt it’s been cleaned out in years, actually last time I rememb-”

A husky laugh interrupted her babbling. “I’m usually taken out to dinner before being pushed against a wall.”

Lexa tried to formulate words, only to be interrupted once again by the blonde.

“It’s ok hun, you don’t have to say anything right now. We can talk all you want, and more, later after I take you out for dinner.”

Still trying to process the fact that the hot blonde had just asked her out, Lexa didn’t notice her taking out a piece of paper and writing down her number, along with the inscription, ‘Ark Bar, tonight at 10:00.’

With a sway of her hips, the mysterious blonde walked down the hallway until turning and disappearing. 

\-----

“Wait, you’re telling me you just randomly bumped into a hot blonde, who hit on you? And you didn’t even get her name?!?”

“I was distracted, but she did leave me her number and asked me out for tomorrow.” A blush was already forming on Lexa’s face. 

“Knowing you, we have to start preparing your outfit.”  
With a shove Lexa was pushed towards Anya’s closet.

“Even after cleaning this out, it stills smells like moth balls and all your dead dreams.”

With a smirk Anya said, “It should smell like home to you. I mean after all you did spend most of your life in one.”

“Fuck you, Anya.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, so thanks for reading :)  
> This was inspired by season 2 of Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt, one of my favorite shows.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Possible series, not sure yet.


End file.
